thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcery
Sorcery is the third practice of magic that can be utilized by virtually anyone to manipulate magic. Sorcery is considered the most dangerous practice due to it's unpredictable nature. Those with the greater talent for sorcery are called sorcerers. Description The use of sorcery requires that the basic essence be channelled, either through the sorcerer, or through tools and ritual accoutrements, usually in the form of a spell. The former method allows for more immediate, intuitive and spontaneous magics, whilst the latter gives greater control and power, and also avoids the worst of the psychic 'infection' and mystical exhaustion associated with direct channelling. In some cases, especially when commanding the most potent and complex magics, the power must be channelled through both. In most occasions, sorcery relies upon trusted formulae and ritual; this type of sorcery is known as Invocation. Anyone is capable of performing an invocation regardless of mystical aptitude, though it takes a particularly powerful and masterful sorcer to perfom major invocations. With most invocations, tools and ingredients are required. Sometimes ingredients must be mixed as the spell is performed, and sometimes they must be prepared in advance. Items connected to the target of the spell, in particular images ''and treasured items are often employed. More specific items may be called for. A spell of particular power may require a unique or nearly unique artifact, although to the greatest sorcerers, even these items may be done without however this is an extremely difficult and rare feat. Particularly powerful magics - especially dark magics - may require sacrifices, often of blood; the caster's own, or that of another creature. Sometimes sorcery may take a physical toll, and requires strength of body as well as will. Just withstand the stress of channelling such vast energies can be a trial, and sometimes the deities invoked will demand a test before permitting the spell's caster to wield such power. More potent spells often call upon one or more deities and spirits. At the highest levels, sorcerers may cast even complex and powerful spells by will and gesture alone, but typically only when channelling such vast energies that continued use begins to affect their physical as well as psychic integrity. Often times, the use of sorcery requires willpower and focus alone and is not always accompanied by an incantation or ritural; this type of sorcery is known as ''Evocation. While it takes a while to learn learn a new evocation, it has the advantage of being used on the fly. Examples of evocation include; blasts of fire, blasts of force, beams of fire, earthquakes, lighting multiple candles, opening cabinet doors, summononing items, teleportation etc. This type of magic is what is mainly used in direct combat situations. The ability to use it without ritual allows more focus on combat than anything else. Minor evocations - such as levitation and minor telekinesis - are relatively easy to perform, requiring only emotional focus, mental clarity and an understanding of the forces involved''.'' The stronger a sorcerer is, the more powerful the feats they can accomplish in this way, but in general the effects achieved are straightforward. Sorcerers with strong ties to each other, can form a mystical gestalt to increase their strength, as seen in the exponential increase in the mass that the two can shift together over that they can levitate alone''.'' With practice, a sorcerer or pair of joined sorcerers can also increase the dexterity with which he/she can employ such a force. Magical Ability The art of sorcery is not a specific ability and mostly stems from a connection with magic. Limits While sorcery provides a multitude of possibilies and is less limited than witchcraft or wizardry, it still has few drawbacks. Essentially, the bigger the spell and the longer it is required to last, the more energy is filtered through the caster and the greater the strain on the individual. The 'size' of a spell is determined by how much of a reality shift it requires - larger changes require more magic. Similarly, the duration of a spell impacts on the user as well - to create a long-term change, more energy is required than for a spell lasting only seconds. Overuse of magic could lead to addiction which, if left untreated, caused the practitioner to eventually disintegrate or burn out. Sorcery almost always has consequences; nothing is ever given for free. The power is dangerously unpredictable, and spell books often only tell half of the story concerning a given spell. A mishandled spell can have terrible consequences, possibly effects more powerful than the original spell could have achieved, but even when the spell goes right, there can be side-effects. Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Sorcery